Snow is Falling
by DebatableAlice
Summary: One Winter Day, shared with friends.


**_Author's Note:_**_ Hi all,_

_I have been practically addicted to reading James and Lily fanfictions and I love them to pieces, however due to loving them so much and being so fussy at people writting about the characters "correctly" (as in their characteristics and speech etc.) that I have been very apprehensive to actually write and post my own. _

_Although I was sitting in my school library the day it started to snow, and I was facing out the window watching the flakes fall thick and quickly, and then die down slightly, but then start right back up and this just came to me..._

_Thankyou, Happy Reading x_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the wonderful creation of none other than JK Rowling.**

* * *

It was December and Christmas was fast approaching for the students, which meant the corridors and classrooms were frosty cold as they each sat wrapped up in their winter robes whilst harsh winds rattled the glass panes of the rustic windows as though it was trying to break through. Today however the cold was not unwelcome, as along with it, it had finally brought the snow, and as it fell about the school grounds students waited eagerly in their seats as their lessons slugged on more and more untill the bell rang loud and clear throughout the building, and they would then proceed to run at top speed from the castle into the grounds so that they could enjoy it.

The sky was a pale grey where the clouds had all merged together to create one large mass which was over taking the blue and blocking out the sunlight. The flakes were small up in the distance as you looked upwards into the sky; but then as they fell closer and closer down to the ground they increased in size as they came into view. The flakes were just like feathers floating around in the air, coming from the clouds above. Faster and faster they fell until they touched down upon the already covered ground which looked as though someone had laid down a great big fluffy white blanket all over the surrounding area. Either that or the flakes rested upon objects that became obstacles within their journey from the sky to the floor. They swirled around freely amidst the giggles and squeals of students who were running around and enjoying the turn in the cold weather.

Snow. So pure and white. It floated down and came to rest upon the hair of a redheaded girl who was spinning contently within the snow fall, smiling widely and laughing along with her friends. This redheaded girl was Lily Evans, a rather popular girl in her year, house and even school; with her beautiful features, perfect and friendly charm, not to mention her great knowledge, she was seen as the perfect student. She got good grades and worked hard in class, following the rules and getting on with pretty much everyone. Some certainly found it quite amazing that this simple muggle-born girl was now such a high achiever and prefect in an area of knowledge that until a mere few years ago, had never even heard of let alone believed in.

As she started to topple over slightly due to the wild spinning which was creating a dizzy feeling within her head, with the snow mounting up at her feet, and her hair floating out around her with the momentum, she laughed before being caught from falling to the ground in a pair of strong, sturdy and safe arms. These arms held her there momentarily, above the ground, keeping her closely embraced. Lily turned her head slightly to the right to look up into the hazel eyes of none other than James Potter. His eyes deep with compassion and excitement, a large smile upon his lips as he laughed slightly at the predicament Lily had nearly fallen into. Lily smiled back nervously as she felt herself drifting slightly as she felt her heart speed up.

"Watch yourself there Lily" James said jokily as he helped her stand up fully once more, where Lily resided to stand resting her weight slightly on James' side, staying within the warmth of his arms.

"Why thank you Master Potter" She replied, laughing slightly as he bent down to kiss her lips, which were a deep red from the cold of the snow, and she kissed him back as she too turned slightly and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"_Oi_!" Sirius shouted out as he came bounding over from being involved in quite a rowdy snowball fight with Remus and Peter. A fairly large snowball soared through the air before it hit James squarely on the back of his head, the white snow sticking slightly to the dark black of his hair. Gasping from the impact he pulled away from Lily, his face containing a look of frustration for whoever had deserved their moment. James brushed the snow from the back of his head and looked around to see Sirius simply cracking up with laughter about two metres to the right as he bent doubled with the hilarity he felt the situation contained, and there, just a little way off to the left stood Remus and Peter, who also stood laughing, though Remus seemed to be able to contain himself more than the other two Marauders, however he had a clear smirk was plastered on his face.

Lily giggled slightly, though also trying to hide it as she used her gloved hand to hide her smile; her two best friends Anna and Mary stood just a little to the right together both also trying to contain their amusement.

James, now understanding who had been the culprit to throw the snowball in question, stepped backwards from Lily and turned quickly, running over to Sirius and pushing him down into the snow in a tackling move. Sirius yelped out in shock, as he had been unaware of James' quick move, but quickly started to fight back and not before long the two boys were rolling around in the thick layer of snow on the Hogwarts ground, playfully bashing each other up. Lily smiled happily and shook her head, causing the flakes that had resided in her red hair to scatter slightly. _Boys_; she thought to herself as Mary and Anna walked over to stand by her side.

"Strange kind aren't they!" Anna laughed, referring to James and Sirius who were now soaked to the skin, shivering from the cold but still "attacking" each other on the ground.

"Well you shouldn't just make your judgement based on those two" Remus said displaying mock hurt as he pointed carelessly over in their direction; he had slowly walked over to the three girls, Peter trailing slightly after him.

" 'They' meaning the others "are certainly strange, however someone like _me _who also happens to be a male; _I'm _not strange." He finished off, only to have Mary raise her eyebrow challengingly, with a slighty cheeky grin.

"So_ you_ think" she said, playfully punching Remus' arm before darting quickly around Lily who was laughing at Remus' shocked face, so that he couldn't retaliate back at her.

_"__I_ do think so!" he retorted, and oh-so-maturely sticking his tongue out at Mary.

By this time James was once again standing up, his robes soaked through and hanging limply off his body; as he scrambled to readjust his glasses back on so that he could see properly, he then turned and held out his hand to Sirius who took it and got hauled back to his feet again, robes left quite in the same state. He shook his long dark hair out to clear it of the snow, quite in the same manner as a dog would do so itself. They sauntered over to the group where they stood together talking and laughing, Sirius' arm hung loosely around James shoulder in a friendly manner as they staggered slightly due to the weight of their robes from the wet.

Arriving at the group Sirius lolled playfully onto Lily, pulling her into a very cold and very wet hug;

"Sirius!" Lily protested, pushing on his chest backwards so as to stop him from hugging her in this state.

"You're all wet and not to mention freezing cold, don't you get that on me!" She laughed slightly at how ridiculous Sirius was behaving; always the joker and well known ladies man of the group. James stood there, eyebrow raised in question at what Sirius was doing to Lily, for he didn't want her to get all cold and wet, however you could tell from the slight curling at the sides of his mouth that he thought the situation was quite amusing, as did Remus who was sniggering at Sirius' rejection. Sirius however seemed unfazed as he winked at Lily before trying it on Anna who stood beside her.

James took his turn to walk to Lily's side and went to hug her just to rub it into Sirius' face that Lily would not reject him; however, Lily pushed him away too, shaking her head in humourous dispair, smiling teasingly in James' direction.

"No, not you either" she grinned at James who actually looked slightly confronted and hurt at this rejection from Lily.

"Nice one Prongs, seems you're not the one she wants either." Sirius winked at James and punched him lightly on the arm, before laughing at the put out expression on his friends face. James just frowned at Sirius before looking questioningly back at Lily, as Peter stood there looking slightly shocked and confused; On the other hand Anna, Mary and Remus all smiled knowingly as they understood. Lily rolled her eyes at James' sensitivity and reached out her arms and placed each of her hands lightly on either of James' shoulders as she stood in front of him,

"You're all wet and cold too, I will not allow you to transfer that onto me, but if you were to dry up_ then_ I may consider, reconsidering your hug." She smiled lovingly up at James, and kissed him gently and quickly upon the lips before stepping back, a delicate smile upon her face as her cheeks quickly tinted pink; before she turned skipping slightly over to Anna and Mary, as Mary was swatting at Sirius who was lolling around playfully.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**___ So that was that...Umm. Not too sure what to think to be perfectly honest. However reviews and constructive words or advice/criticism would be much appreciated!_

___And another dilema: Should this be a one-shot? I think I finishes fine as it is. But I was originally going to write some more. Though tha "more" I wasn't too sure on.  
_


End file.
